


VID: Never Look Away

by purplefringe



Series: Clara Triptych [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video, Vienna Teng - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefringe/pseuds/purplefringe
Summary: You’re made of memories you bury or live byA Clara vid for S7 of Doctor Who, to Vienna Teng's Never Look Away. Made for theAims Vidding Project





	VID: Never Look Away

**Author's Note:**

> CONTENT NOTES: Contains some very fast cutting and flashing lights.


End file.
